The Legend of Sleepy Hollow
by kilnorc
Summary: On Halloween night, Brook Crane learns the terrifying legend of the village of Sleepy Hollow. That very night, he also learns that the legend is far more than just a legend.


**The Legend of Sleepy Hollow**

**A One Piece Adaptation of a Halloween Classic**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, and the Legend of Sleepy Hollow belongs to Washington Irving.**

**Kilnorc: Not a lot of people know this classic Halloween tale, so I decided to make up for my failed Halloween fic from last year with a One Piece adaptation of the legend.**

**--  
**

Long ago, in the West Blue Sea, there lived a simple schoolteacher who experienced love at first sight.

However, he also discovered that not all legends are just stories...

This is the tale of Brook Crane, and the night that he ran into a spirit known as the Headless Horseman.

--

"...which concludes today's lesson, class. Any questions?"

Brook Crane, a very tall, lean man closed the text book in his hand and gazed out of at the classroom full of students one afternoon as class began to wound down. He was new to the village of Sleepy Hollow in the West Blue, but he was already well-liked and he already liked much of the village's populace. Even for a man of his appearance, which was considered a bit odd, he was liked by many. He had a large, puffy afro on the top of his head, small, round sunglasses over his eyes, an entire suit of black formal wear with orange lining and a blue ribbon tied around his neck.

"Anyone? Anyone have any questions at all?" he repeated.

No one answered.

"Alright then," Brook checked the clock again, "Class is over, you can all go home now,"

As his students began to leave the classroom, he walked over to his desk and began to pack away his things for the night. He didn't notice someone enter the classroom once the students had left until they cleared their throat. A bit startled, Brook jumped and spun around, only to find a beautiful woman with short, straight blonde hair and the best-looking smile he had ever seen. He knew this woman, he had met her when he first arrived at the village not too long ago, but he was in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Miss Cindry!" he cleared his throat and walked over to her, bowing slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Victoria Cindry, perhaps one of the most beautiful women in the village, giggled at his behavior, "I just came to wish you Happy Halloween, Mr Crane," she said simply, "Also, I came to ask you if you knew about the Halloween celebration tonight?"

Brook's face paled, "T-T-Tonight?"

Cindry frowned a little, "I know that you're a bit superstitious, and this holiday is filled with all kinds of things-,"

"Stories of goblins, spooks and demons, and rituals of how to repel such bad spirits for the night while one goes around, enjoying joyous music and food...," Brook shook his head, "I don't know, Miss Cindry, I really don't think I can come tonight,"

"Because of the customs?"

"W-Well, actually, I have so much homework to grade, and...," he trailed off, seeing the disappointed look on her face, "I'm sorry,"

Cindry sighed, "That's alright, Mr. Crane. Maybe if you have time afterwards, you can make it for the dancing portion of the party," she turned and left the classroom.

Standing alone in the classroom, Brook felt bad about shooting down the beautiful woman. He would love to attend a party with her there, but in truth, he was very superstitious and with Halloween of all things being tonight, he'd have to be on his guard more than he usually was, to keep the bad spirits away and to make it through the night. Still, being personally invited by the lovely Cindry of Sleepy Hollow, the woman he loved from the first day he met her, that was quite an honor.

Brook walked over to his desk again and pulled open a drawer, revealing all sorts of charms, ranging from charms, strings of garlic, prayer beads that one would usually see on a miko priestess, a large bag of salt, etc etc. He looked at the inventory of anti-bad luck items and sighed before closing the drawer.

--

That night, Sleepy Hollow was alive with music and laughter. The town square was decorated with jack-o-lanterns, black and orage streamers, paper ghosts and even fake spider-webs. The villagers of Sleepy Hollow were enjoying the annual Halloween Festival, which was made up of baked goods like cake and pie, to party games such as bobbing for apples and story-telling. Just about everyone was there, having a good time.

Just about everyone...

Cindry waited at the side, taking a drink of cider, disappointed that Brook wouldn't show up because of his beliefs that bad luck and mean spirits were all around them, waiting to prey on them. Still, she couldn't blame him, everyone has their beliefs and fears, she couldn't be mad at him for too long because of that, and it wasn't like she didn't have another man at the party to keep her company...even if she preferred Brook's over his.

Speaking of, a tall man approached her. He wasn't as tall as Brook, but he was still tall, about as tall as most of the men in the village. He had short, black hair tied into a topknot in the back of his head and was usually dressed in his samurai garb, even on different occasions. He wore a brown gi robe, simple zori sandals and his katana at his hip. No matter where he went, no matter the occasion, he always carried that sword with him, even if people said he couldn't, he'd just make sure they understood that his sword was staying on his body.

"Miss Cindry," the man bowed his head, "How are you tonight?"

She turned to him, a forced, but polite smile on her face, "Ryuuma Bones, I'm doing quite well, thank you. What about you?"

"I can't complain, though the musicians could use a bit of practice," he turned his head to the band, whose leader was wearing a cowboy hat, "Oi, Yorki! You guys suck!"

The musician ignored him, but Cindry rolled her eyes at Ryuuma.

"Really, Ryuuma, the music is just fine as it is," she insisted, "Don't insult Yorki and his band, they're really quite good, some of the best musicians in the West Blue,"

_What I wouldn't give for different company right now... _she thought as the samurai began to talk about some dragon he had apparently crossed earlier that year, a story she, and most of the village, had heard at least four times before this month.

"Yohohoho!" a familiar laugh was heard of the music, "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Cindry turned to see that Brook had come to the Halloween party, and he was actually enjoying himself, dancing to the music Yorki and his men played, getting cheered on by the townspeople. She smiled, happy to see that he had worked up the nerve to come tonight. Ryuuma noticed her smile, then glanced at Brook, gripping his katana's sheath.

_She looks at him like she likes him, but that's not right! I'm the strongest man in the village, she should be adoring me instead! he scowled, He should've just stayed home, saying prayers all night._

Before he knew it, Cindry was off and dancing with the tall man in the black suit, and that only made him angrier.

As the samurai glared, Brook was having the best time of his life. He had decided he was going to stay at his house, in sure safety tonight, but he felt horrible for saying no to Cindry, so he gathered up what courage he could and decided to attend the Halloween party, and he was very glad he took that chance. When he thought about it, he would do just about anything to make Cindry happy, even if it meant conqueriing his fears.

The two of them danced around for what seemed like an eternity, listening to the encouraging clapping of the townspeople and looking into each other's eyes as they danced. They danced and danced, soon only focused on each other. Nothing could ruin their dancing right now. Nothing except...

The music stopped abruptly and the two dancers turned to see Ryuuma on the stage, motioning for the band to stop before turning around and beckoning everyone towards him. Cindry let out a frustrataed sigh, "Well, there goes our dance, Brook...I'm sorry,"

Brook smiled, "Oh, it's alright, I'm sure that Ryuuma has a very good reason for interrupting the music, there's no bad feelings towards him,"

"Sorry for interrupting the music everyone," Ryuuma said loudly so everyone can hear, "I just fear that I don't have much time to tell you before we leave tonight,"

Curious murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"I am here to give you a warning, one that can save your lives!" Ryumma said over the murmuring, "Please, just listen to me and heed my warning!"

The murmurs died away almost instantly.

"I'm sure most of you know the tale, but since Mr Brook here," he nodded to the tall man, "...is new to our village, he should be warned, especially on a night for spirits and other malevonent creatures,"

Brook frowned and turned to Cindry, "What's he talking about?"

Cindry just groaned and covered her eyes, "Ryuuma...,"

"Brook, you must listen to this tale," Ryuuma's voice made him turn back to the stage, "It all started long ago, just after this village was born. A powerful pirate captain and his crew came to the island and establish a base here, while marauding the village in the process. However, the Marines who had been tracking him predicted he would arrive here and came early, surprising them all. There was a heavy battle of pirates against Marines, but in the end, the Marines won the day when one of their cannonballs decapitated the pirate captain, killing him instantly,"

Brook paled, "D-D-Decap...decapitated?" he squeaked, eyes growing wide behind his shades.

"Yes, as in his head was blown off!" Ryuuma nodded rapidly, "They buried him somewhere around the village, but they could only bury the main corpse, because they couldn't find his head, and they looked everywhere! Even to this very day, no one has found the head of the pirate captain. Now, gruesome as that may be, the worst is yet to come, for the pirate captain's tale doesn't end there, oh no! You see, there is a rumor amongst the village that if anyone is caught in that hollow," he pointed to a thick grouping of trees on the far end of the forest, where a dirt road disappeared into, "..in the late hours of the night, will come into contact with his spirit! He hunts for a new head, for he only carries a flaming jack-o-lantern, but he hungers for a new head, chopped fresh off a person's shoulders,"

Brook paled some more.

"The Headless Horseman, as he's been called by now, rides a demonic black horse, with fire spewing from it's mouth and nose, it's eyes glowing a devilish red. Should you see this creature, you must run, run, run as fast as you can towards the covered bridge at the end of the hollow!"

"W-W-Why?" Brook stammered.

"Because!" Ryuuma hopped off the stage and walked boldly towards him, his eyes locked onto Brooks, "If you are chased by this headless entity, you must head towards the bridge, for you if cross that bridge, he will not follow you! That is the only way to stop the Headless Horseman, because he will not, no, he _cannot_ follow you over the bridge! If you make it across the bridge, you will be safe from the evil spirit that has hounded you and your head. But, if you do not make it across the bridge in time...," he ran a finger across his throat, "...the horseman will gain a head as you lose yours,"

A loud trickling sound was heard.

Ryuuma, Brook and Cindry looked down to see a puddle of liquid collecting at Brook's feet.

"Did you just piss your pants, Crane?"

--

That night, Brook borrowed a horse from the mayor of the village and proceeded home.

Right through the Hollow.

As he made his way through the thick wood, where moonlight was barely visible except high above thanks to the full moon, Brook had two things on his mind. The first was how humiliated he felt after wetting himself in front of Cindry. It wasn't his fault he was very superstitious, he couldn't help it, he was just cautious about unseen things. Despite being humiliated, he felt a cold chill go right through his very soul when Ryuuma's tale of a headless spirit that hunted heads of the living. Cindry assured him that the story was just a story and nothing more, but Brook couldn't be sure for himself right now.

Journeying through the woods, Brook, spooked by the tale, jumped and whimpered at every little noise that was heard. He swear he could hear the frogs croak "Headless Horseman" and he saw images of spirits and wraiths when he saw the strange shapes tree limbs made in the night. What made his heart race even more was the sound of rapid horse feet. Scared out of his mind, Brook kicked the horse he was riding, urging it to go faster, for he wasn't even in the middle of the hollow yet. The sound of hooves grew louder and grew louder, and Brook's heart was beating faster and faster.

Suddenly, the horse tripped and fell, flinging Brook from the saddle. The tall schoolteacher yelped when he hit and rolled along the ground, mud smearing against his hands, face and clothes as twigs got caught in his large afro. The sound of hooves kept coming and coming, and Brook knew he was running out of time. Desperate, Brook scrambled over a nearby log and lay flat on the ground, praying the Horseman would pass by him without a second glance. He waited there for an eternity, listening to the hooves beat against the earth, but something wasn't right.

No matter how long he waited, the hooves never got closer. Curious, Brook cautiously lifted his head and saw that there was no one by except for him. Confused, Brook lay there, thinking until he saw his answer.

Cattails. Cattails were beaten against the log he was hiding behind, forced to move back and forth by the wind that blew through the hollow. Feeling stupid for believing such a story as a Headless Horseman, Brook chuckled to himself as he approached his horse, who had gotten back to his feet as well, looking alright. Brook's chuckles changed to hearty laughter as he climbed onto the horse's back, and it grew louder as he resumed his journey.

That's when he heard it.

Laughter.

Loud, demonic laughter behind him.

Brook swung around and his heart practically stopped for a few good seconds. There, behind him, was a massive form of a man in black, riding a horrible looking steed with glowing red eyes. The man in black was laughing, but it was impossible, for he had no head upon his shoulders! No head, unless you counted the jack-o-lantern that was set ablaze in one of his hands. The other hand was holding a wicked sword.

"Oh, dear God in Heaven, he's real!" Brook grabbed his horse's reins and kicked the horse hard in the ribs, "Fly, my steed, fly! Fly to the bridge! We must elude this demon of Hell at all costs!

The horse neighed loudly and rose onto it's hind legs, forcing Brook to grip the reins even tighter before it came back down and took off down the dirt path, headed for the other end of the hollow. Just seconds after he bolted, the Headless Horseman planted the jack-o-lantern on his empty shoulders and took off after Brook like a bat out of Hell, the wicked sword gleaming in the moonlight that poured from above.

The chase was something that Brook never wanted to happen to him, and it was something he never wanted to remember ever again if he made it out.

If he ever made it out.

As he rode his brave steed, Brook looked back to see the Horseman gain speed, coming quickly from behind. So near, so quick in fact, Brook found himself ducking forward to avoid the demon's unholy sword as it swept over him. Despite the situation, Brook found himself checking his head to see if he still had most of his afro intact.

He did.

Finally, after a long time of riding and numerous evasions of the Horseman's sword, Brook caught sight of the bridge and as soon as he did, Ryuuma's words came back to him.

_"If you are chased by this headless entity, you must head towards the bridge, for you if cross that bridge, he will not follow you! That is the only way to stop the Headless Horseman, because he will not, no, he cannot follow you over the bridge! If you make it across the bridge, you will be safe from the evil spirit that has hounded you and your head,"_

Brook didn't believe in the Horseman before, but now that he was fleeing from the foul thing, he was willing to believe anything that Ryuuma told him that night. He kicked his steed over and over, making it go as fast as it could, possibly even past the poor animal's limit! He prayed to God in Heaven that if He allowed him to pass and escape the Horseman this night, he would do anything that was needed of him.

God must've heard him, for there was a sudden burst of energy and speed from his horse and Brook soon found himself within the covered bridge, his horse's hooves beating against the hard, wooden planks beneath them both. Soon enough, Brook found both himself and his horse safely across the bridge, the two of them panting heavily. Remembering the spirit, Brook looked back and sure enough, the Headless Horseman was on the other side of the bridge, his horse neighing furiously, unable to cross the schoolteacher smiled widely and began to laugh again.

He had done it.

He had faced down the foul, head-hunting demon that plagued this island and managed to escape with his head still on his shoulders, and his heart still beating (despite the work it had just gone through). Enjoying his victory, Brook faced the Headless Horseman again, but his laughter soon faded away when he saw the demon pluck it's flaming substitute of a head off it's shoulders and throw it straight at him, the flames leaving a trail behind it as it flew towards him.

Brook out a terrified scream that echoed around the woods.

--

The next morning, the townspeople of Sleepy Hollow found Brook's top hat laying in the mud just oustide the covered bridge, crushed and laying next to a shattered pumpkin...but there was no trace of the schoolteacher other than his hat.

Now, rumor has it that the tall schoolteacher escaped the Horseman's wrath and went to a far off village on the island of the West Blue, marrying a wealthy widow and lived the rest of his life peacefully with his new family. Back in Sleepy Hollow, without Brook around, Ryuuma Bones took Victoria Cindry's hand in Holy Matrimony and lived happily ever after in the village.

The rumor of Brook's escape floated around, but most of the village didn't believe that. They knew what had happened to him, and they learned to pay heed to the legend of their little village.

The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.

The Legend of the Headless Horseman.

Happy Halloween, everybody...mwahahahahaha.

--

**Kilnorc: I hope you all enjoyed this little tale of terror that I made for this year. It was very fun to write it. I DID originally plan on having CotA OC's and OC's from dear friends in here, but I decided I usually don't do Holiday things with just canon characters, so I decided to give Brook his time to shine, since he's a talking skeleton in the manga/anime.**

**Wolfen-Ways: BOO!**

**Kilnorc: ACK! -clutches heart- Wolfen, what are you doing here...and why do you have that Jack-o-lantern on your head??**

**Wolfen-Ways: Gettin' into the spirit.**

**Kilnorc: Well, c'mon, the things over, take that off... -pulls vegetable off Wolfen's shoulders to reveal she has no head- HOLY FRICKIN' CRAP! -faints, frothing at the mouth-**

**Wolfen-Ways: -giggles and head pops out of heavy cloak- That was fun... -waves to readers- Happy Halloween, folks!  
**


End file.
